


Meeting

by chipsandwaffles



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, hot hot, implied sex, tucknut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsandwaffles/pseuds/chipsandwaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caboose says there's a girl across the canyon, and Tucker was a ladies man, so that meant only one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship and I need people to talk about it with like holy shit. But yeah here's some tucknut for all you people who like it.

"Hey, sexy lady. How about you stop working on that and work on me instead?"

Donut turned around, squinting behind his visor when he saw one of the men from blue team. He was kind of small, not really Donut's type- wait, did he just say sexy lady?

"Excuse me?

"Oh, what the fuck? Caboose said you were a girl!" 

"Why are you over here? Sarge is going to kill you if he sees you!" Tucker wished the guy could see him roll his eyes. It was doubtful if Sarge actually hurt him. They'd been in this canyons for months, and Sarge hadn't done jack shit.

"Man, I just thought you were a girl. This canyon is full of dudes and none of them want to fuck. Shit, this fucking sucks." Tucker sighed and turned on his heel, walking out of red base without another word. Donut was mildly confused, but he shrugged it off, deciding it wasn't worth it to worry.

Three months later brought Donut and Tucker together again by pure accident, it turned out. Tucker woke up with a splitting headache but that was mostly ignored by the pleasure on his cock, and he looked down, seeing just what was going on.

"O-oh Donut! What the fuck man- ah! Fuck!"

Donut looked up at him, bobbing his head back and forth as Tucker watched. It was cute how easily Donut could get him to react. Tucker couldn't say anything to him as he sucked, too into the way Donut's mouth moved on him. Fuck, he didn't care if he was a dude. He hadn't had a blowjob like this in years.

"Fuckkk, Donut. Fuck, fuck. Shit."

"Mmm, are you still drunk Tucker? It'd be such a disappointment if you didn't remember this." Donut made a point to emphasize when he licked the tip of Tucker's cock, moving back down the length with excited eyes.

"Shit, Donut, no. No, I'm not drunk, aww yes. Yes, just like that. Fucckkk."

Tucker didn't want to think about the party last night they had in blue base. He didn't want to think about how much alcohol he drunk. He didn't want to think about how he probably grabbed Donut and grinded against him on their makeshift dance floor. He especially didn't want to think about fucking Donut so hard last night as he gripped his hips and marked him up over and over again.

Fuck.

"Mmm, private Tucker! You sure know how to-

"Get the fuck out of my room. Now." Donut frowned and climbed onto Tucker, straddling him as his hands ran up his sides.

"You sure do change your mind a lot. One minute you're calling out my name and the next you want me to get out?" Donut smiled down at him and shifted his position on Tucker, making him moan loudly.

"Y-you're a tease."

"Lavernius, me?" Oh, fuck. Tucker liked that. He liked the way his name rolled off his tongue and the way his hips moved slowly down onto his. He liked the feel of his hands and the way his smooth hands ran across his chest and down his sides.

"Yeah. You are."

"You're the one who said no one wanted to fuck. I was proving you wrong." Tucker moved his hands up to Donut's hips and he squeezed them, getting a high moan from him. That made him smirk and the memories from last night only made him want to fuck Donut again-

"No-No. We're not doing this." Tucker ripped his hands away from Donut and instead pushed him off, scrambling off the bed in an attempt to get away from the blond. "I'm not doing this with you." 

"Oh, come on, Tucker. It's not so bad. You loved it last night and you sure weren't complaining earlier-

"And now I am. Get. Out. Donut." 

Tucker barely talked to Donut after that, only if it was an absolutely necessary exchange between the reds and blues did he even glance at him. Donut would say 'hi' and would try and cling to Tucker, but Tucker wasn't having it. He didn't want to get attached nor did he want to keep fucking around with Donut. He knew what that led to, and he never wanted to go through it again.

Donut seemed to have completely different plans. He wanted Tucker and he knew Tucker wanted him too. Donut was intent on getting him to tell him. 

"Tucker!" Nope. No, that wasn't him. He wasn't going to turn around. Not right now. He was just going to go to his room, watch some porn and then go to sleep. He wasn't going to do this with Donut. 

"Lavernius Tucker! Do not ignore me!" Tucker was yanked back by Donut, falling onto the ground behind him. Donut took not time in pinning him down, staring straight at him as Tucker glared back. 

"What the fuck do you want?" 

"Why are you avoiding me? It isn't very nice. I've had a lot of guys avoid me after giving them a blowjob and I don't under-

"Because I'm not going to get attached to you Donut! I've done it before and all that ever happens is that they leave! You're a fucking red for fuck's sake. Yeah, it's a great idea for us to get attached." Tucker tried to get out from under Donut, but that didn't seem to be working. He had a really strong arm. 

"Get attached- Tucker, you are being ridiculous. We were just fooling around-

"That's what happened last time!" Donut rolled his eyes and leaned down hovering just a few inches away from Tucker's face. 

"Are you saying you already like me, Tucker?" 

"Get off of me. Leave me alone." Donut sighed and got off of Tucker, standing up and brushing off his legs. He stuck out his hand, letting Tucker grab it as he helped him up. 

"Tucker, look. I get it if you don't want to get attached. Really, I do. But you were right. No one in this canyon wants to do anything," Donut said, pulling Tucker close to him, pressing their chests together. Goddamn, he really did have a strong arm. "Except for you and I." 

"I'm not- 

"It's fineeee, Tucker. But if you want to ever do anything. You know where to find me." 

"What part of 'I don't-

Donut's lips found Tucker's in a quick instant and Tucker didn't have enough time to react as Donut pulled away. 

"You know where to find me."


End file.
